CORAZÓN ROTO
by lalaymafeseddie123
Summary: SEDDIE!
1. ¿Admirador secreto?

…..CORAZÓN ROTO…..

Capitulo 1:¿Admirador secreto?

Un dia lluvioso están en la escuela Sam, Carly, Freddie y Gibby. Sam llega a su casillero como cualquier otro dia, al abrirlo cae una hoja con forma de corazón a sus manos y dice de tu admirador secreto….. Sam miro con cara de sorprendida y justo cuando iba a abrir sono la campana para ir a clases….

A Sam no le dio importancia a la carta y la guardo en su casillero…

Entro a su clase de matemáticas y la profesora les ordenó hacer parejas asi que…..Carly se hizo con Sam y Freddie con Gibby.

Carly nota que Gibby la mira pero no le dio gran importancia y mira hacia el otro lado, donde esta Sam mirando a Freddie.

CARLY'S POV:

No le doy gran importancia a que Gibby me mire pero…..que Sam mire Freddie ¡eso si que es una locura! ¿En que piensa ella?¡supongo que algo pasa aquí!

Sentí un poco de celos pero a quien le importa(Carly volteó a mirar)no puede ser la profesora nos esta mirando

Carly:SAM SAM SAM

Sam: Qué pasa?Carlangas

Carly: La profesora nos mira

Sam: y a mi que?

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Carly:Ahhh! Que alivio!

EN LOS CASILLEROS

SAM'S POV

Abrí el casillero,encontré la nota que deje y otra adicional….una de ellas decía:

_Nunca había visto a nadie tan especial como tú_

_Y aunque no sepas quien soy _

_Siempre te amaré en un rincón de mi corazón_

Sam:Y a este loco que le dio….estas cursilerías eventualmente le llegan a Carly

Luego abrí la otra y decía:

_Aparentemente no me amas a mí_

_Y trato de fingir no amarte a ti_

_Pero aun así te amaré hasta el fín_

Sam: Esto es mas profundo y me suena de alguien conocido….

Por detrás hay una posdata ….dice:

_Probando,Probando,atención torre de ternura….Aquí el avión te quiero mucho con destino a tu corazón pido permiso para aterrizar y decirte que siempre podrás contar conmigo, que te mando un millón de besos…._

Sam: Ese chico en verdad me quiere!y es un poco romántico!

(Llega Carly)

Carly: Hola Sam que tienes ahí

Sam:-Arrugando las hojas-nada!

CARLY'S POV

Lo sé, sé que Sam me esta escondiendo algo…. Y voy a descubrir que es…

Carly: Dame lo que tienes ahí!

Sam: Ya te dije que no tengo NADA!-bota las cartas al piso y se va-Tengo que ir por mi jamón….luego nos vemos en tu casa….Adiós

Que tendría Sam en sus manos?-Pisa las cartas y las recoge-

Carly: Que es esto?


	2. ¿Por qué me siento asi? part 1

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! Nos hemos esforzado mucho para que este fic nos salga de lo mejor…es la imaginación de por lo menos 5 personas...esperamos que les guste lo que sigue…**

CAPITULO 2:¿Por qué me siento asi?

CARLY'S POV

Carly:Que es esto y porqué está en el piso?

No puedo entender nada de esto! Es tan confuso y hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no se que pensar….

Carly:Sam?

No,no puede ser….A ella no le gusta nada de esto

(Gibby la está mirando pero ella no se da cuenta)

GIBBY'S POV

Que esta mirando Carly….y porque tiene forma de corazón…..Será que ya leyó la nota que le dejé… no lo voy a averiguar si no le pregunto…..

Gibby: Hola carly que miras

Carly:algo que encontré en el piso

Gibby: Y por qué te tiene tan pensativa?

Carly: No sé…. Lo que dice…

Gibby: Y luego que dice?

Carly: cosas de amor pero son muy confusas

Gibby: SEGURA QUE LO ENCONTRASTE EN EL PISO!

Carly: Si pero….. por qué te pones asi?

Gibby: po…po…por nada

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Carly: Ya me tengo que ir a clase…..nos vemos luego

Gibby:-decepcionado-bueno….-Se alegra un poco-…pero aún no haz abierto tu casiller deberías…..

Carly: no puedo Gibby ya me tengo que ir….Adiós

Gibby: Bueno adiós

EN CLASE DE LITERATURA

(Es una clase en la que no están ni Carly ni Gibby)

FREDDIE'S POV

Sam esta MUY LINDA hoy, no se en que es en lo que he estado pensando últimamente! Ni siquiera se porque me siento así…. O porque le deje eso en el casi8llero a Sam?

SAM'S POV

Freddie me mira! Que le estará pasando a Fredward….pero me esta mirando como con cara de confundido…..siento que alguien me llama pero….

Profesora: Puckett, Benson…. Que opinan sobre el tema?

Freddie:Pues …. Que el …

No puede ser también está confundido…..LO TENGO QUE AYUDAR!igualmente ambos estamos metidos en esto…..

Sam: el … calentamiento global…

Feddie: si el calentamiento global….. esta afectando….

Sam: a….. muchos…. Cerditos?

Freddie: Si y eso nos conlleva a….

Profesora:ESTAMOS EN LITERATURA! AMBOS DETENCION HOY!

SUENA EL TIMBRE

Ay! No puede ser tengo detención…..bueno lo que me preocupa no es eso….es que hoy íbamos a ir al cine con carly….pero principalmente que tengo que estar 4 horas en un salón con fredraro… que esta mucho mas raro conmigo…. Pero lo peor es que yo me siento rara con él…..


	3. ¿Por qué me siento así? part 2

**NOTA: Si lo hacemos en forma de chat es porque así se nos hizo mas fácil de entender…..si leímos las reglas …..pero si no lo hacíamos así sinceramente se iban a confundir y sigan dejando sus comentarios de nuestra historia.**

CAPITULO 2:¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO ASÍ? PART 2

Carly: Hola Sam

Sam: Em que hay Carls

Carly: Como te fue en clase?

Sam: Pues…

Carly: Te quedaste dormida

Sam: Si y…

Carly: La profesora te despertó y dijo que dejaras la flojera

Sam : Si y además….

Carly: te…

Sam: YA DEJAME HABLAR CARLY!

Carly: bueno!

Sam: y además tengo detención HOY!

Carly: pero si hoy íbamos a ir a cine sam!

Sam: Si lo sé y lo siento

Carly: Yo ya tenia las dos boletas apartadas

Sam: bueno puedes ir con otra persona

Carly. Si…eso voy a hacer

CARLY'S POV

No puedo creer que Sam tenga detención y justo hoy! Pero que mas se podría esperar de ella…Bueno aún tengo otra opción voy a invitar a Freddie de seguro el querrá ir conmigo; Spencer estará en casa de calceto toda la tarde y no me quiero quedar sola, y mucho menos , perder mi dinero…

Carly: hola Freddie

Freddie: Hola Carly

Carly: Es que Sam tiene detención hoy y nosotras íbamos a ir a cine y yo ya compré las 2 boletas y quería saber si quieres ir conmigo

Freddie: me gustaría pero no puedo

Carly: Porqué?

Freddie: Por qué yo también tengo detención

Carly: y por qué

Freddie: Es que anoche no dormí bien, estábamos en clase de literatura la profesora me preguntó que opinaba sobre el tema y yo por seguirle la corriente a Sam dije que el tema era el calentamiento global

Carly: Que mal! Y que hago con mis boletas

Freddie: Pues… ve con Spencer no?

Carly: No va a estar en casa de calceto

Freddie: Y que tal si vas con Gibby?

Carly: Pues voy a preguntarle

Yo al cine con Gibby no lo se pero no puedo desperdiciar esas entradas

Carly: Hola Gibby

Gibby: Hola Carly, ya abriste tu casillero?

Carly: No Gibby…pero pero quisiera si querías ir al cine conmigo

Gibby:(Rojo como un tomate) y…y…yo?

Carly: Si tu ¿Quieres o no?

Gibby: CLARO ¿Cuándo?

Carly: Esta tarde

Gibby: seguro?

Carly: SIIII!

Gibby. Entonces nos vemos

Bueno Gibby aceptó ya tengo con quien ir…..pero el por qué me acepto si él está saliendo con Tasha?

Carly: Oye Gibby y Tasha como está?

Gibby: Bien pero ya terminamos

Carly: aaaa….. bueno adiós

Gibby: adiós


	4. Hora de romance

CAPITULO 3: HORA DE ROMANCE

EN DETENCION

Sam: Quiero comer un tocino

Freddie: Que?

Sam: Que quiero comer un tocino!

Freddie: Tu si que eres rara

FREDDIE'S POV

Rara pero lindísima….oigan ¡QUE ME PASA! ….mmm pero es cierto….aaaaaa ¡ME VUELVO LOCO! Aunque solo digo la verdad.

SAM'S POV

Que incomodo silencio no se que decir… ay no me estoy poniendo roja…. No se que hacer aaaaa!

Freddie: Sam y…

Sam: ¿ Y que?

Freddie: N nada

Sam: Dime….

Freddie: no,no, olvidarlo

Sam : DIME YA! (Lo agarré fuerte de la camisa y lo levante del piso)

Freddie: Ok, ok te digo pero suelyame

Sam:-Soltándolo- dime ¡YA!

Freddie:Que…

Sam: Habla ¡YA!

Freddie: Que si te….Gusta…a…al…alguien?

Sam:mmm mejor que no hubieras preguntado

Freddie: tu me obligaste

Sam: Te digo la verdad

Freddie: Si pues si quieres

Sam: Si si quiero

Freddie: bueno…

Sam: Me gusta…mmm (respire profundo) …Me gustas tu!

FREDDIE'S POV

¡QUEEEEEE! No lo puedo creer aunque no me disgusta para nada por qué….

Sam: Y a ti quien te gusta? ( la distancia entre nosotros fue disminuyendo)

Freddie: Pues la verdad…

Sam: DIME!

Freddie: pues…tu también me gustas

La agarre fuertemente del cuello y nuestros labios se cellaron en un impactante beso… esperen… ¡ESTOY BESANDO A SAM OTRAV EZ!

EN EL CINE

GIBBY'S POV

Carly…en el cine…conmigo…tengo que estar soñando

Gibby: Y… que película vamos a ver?

Carly: Ataque zombie 2

Gibby: uuuu… que interesante

GENIAL! Vamos a ver una película de terror!

(Casi al final de la película hay una escena de terror Carly se abalanza sobre mi y me abraza)

Gibby:-Acariciando la cabeza de Carly- Que te pasa?

No puedo soportar verla asi….no se que hacer(Justo cuando se acaba la película besé a Carly)QUE QUE QUE! QUE ACABE DE HACER?

(Carly sale corriendo del cine)

CARLY'S POV

Como así que Gibby me besa! Hubiera sido mucho mejor venir con Sam o con Freddie…Apropósito como les estará hiendo en detención… espero que no se hayan…MATADO!

SPENCER'S POV

CAMINO A CASA DE CALCETO

Voy caminando por la calle hacia casa de calceto…esperando que su madre no me confunda con un oso y me mate con un paraguas…pero se que todo va a estar bien….ay no esa cara…esa cara se me hace conocida…no puede ser de nadie mas sino de…GIBBY…CLARO ES SU MADRE!...trato de no verla pero los dos chocamos….

MDG:Perdon es que…SPENCER!

Spencer: Hola como te va?

MDG: bien hasta que choque contigo!

Spencer: Y hacia donde ibas?

MDG: Pues acababa de salir de comprar unas cosas y ya iba para mi casa y tu?

Spencer: Voy a ir a casa de un amigo que vive a 10 cuadras de aquí

MDG: Mi casa queda a 10 cuadras

Spencer: pues entonces creo que podríamos ir juntos


	5. ¿Te cuento y tienes celos de mi? PART 1

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NOS INSPIRAN A SEGUIR….**

CAPITULO 4:¿Te cuento y tienes celos de mi? PART 1

EN DETENCION

SAM'S POV

No lo puedo creer…me esta besando! Ya llevamos como 2 minutos AAAA ¡QUE HAGO! Siento que me falta el aire ( aunque respiro un poco) peo…sinceramente no me quiero separar de él

ME SOLTO…puedo respirar MUCHO mejor…Está rojo y creo que yo también

(Llega la profesora)

Profesora: Espero que hayan pasado un muy mal momento

Sam: Siiii! SUPER MAAALO! (Tomo de la mano a Freddie y así salimos del salón)

Freddie: Pues creo que ahora somos…

Sam: novios?

Freddie: sip!

Nos fuimos acercando…ya estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

Carly: Chicos vinimos por ustedes

Spencer: Si yo vine y les traje tocino

Carly: si Sam sal ya!

Nos soltamos y nos miramos fijamente… Salimos nerviosos y nos fuimos con Carly y Spencer

FREDDIE'S POV

Estaba muy nervioso… ya con que cara iba a mirar a Carly…

Carly: Que les pasa ni que estuvieran viendo un fantasma

Sam: Es que… no sabíamos que tu ibas a venir

Freddie: Si y..y menos que nos traerías tocino

Sam:-Casi babeando- Si tocino!

Carly: Bueno ya vámonos a mi casa

Spencer: Si tengo que terminar mi escultura de una maleta gigante

EN CASA DE CARLY

Spencer: Bueno Carly tenemos un largo camino a la tienda

Carly: TENEMOS O TENGO?

Spencer:-Haciendo carita de perrito- como quieras

Carly: Ashh… ya que!

Spencer:- Bailando-Yey…yey..Yey

Carly: Voy contigo pero si dejas de hacer el fogonazo

Spencer: Ashh…esta bien

Carly llega al corredor y mientras ella sale Spencer sigue haciendo el fogonazo…Carly lo agarra bruscamente del brazo

Carly: QUE DEJES DE HACER EL FOGONAZO!

Spencer: Adiós chicos

Ahora que haré… hay micho silencio…QUE HAGO!... ya se voy a silbar

Sam: Por qué haces eso?

Freddie: Para ponerle sonido al silencio

Sam: Pues deja de hacerlo porque al silencio no se le pone sonido

Se ve tan linda poniéndole lógica a las cosas…

Freddie: Bueno yo por ti hago lo que sea

Sam: Y por qué me miras así?

Freddie: Porque tengo derechos

Sam: Derechos a qué?

Freddie: Que ya se te olvido?

Sam: Obvio no se me ha olvidado

Freddie: Bueno entonces es oficial?

Sam: Si pero como le diremos a Carly?

Freddie: Aún no lo sé… lo único que sé es que quiero estar siempre junto a ti

Sam:- Nerviosa – Si pero Carly es nuestra...

SAM YO SE QUE CARLY ES NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA! Que puedo hacer para que entiendas

(Agarro fuertemente a Sam del cuello y la beso lentamente)

Wow… Freddie en realidad si me quiere y lo peor es que a mí también me gusta… y lo peor es que empiezo a sentir algo mas fuerte… porque cuando lo miro a los ojos siento que se me eriza la piel y hasta se me revuelve el estomago… pero que podrá pensar Carly de todo esto? Me estoy tratando de separar de él y lo estoy logrando…

Sam: Y como le vamos a decir a Carly?

Freddie: Pues creo que deberíamos decirle cuando llegue

Carly: Hola chicos, que estaban haciendo?

Sam: O ya!

Carly: Ya...qué?

Sam: Mira Carly…

Freddie: Recuerdas cuando prometimos no más secretos…

CARLY'S POV

No más secretos! Odio cuando los dos me hablan de secretos!


	6. ¿Te cuento y tienes celos de mi? PART 2

CAPITULO 4:¿Te cuento y tienes celos de mi? PART 2

Carly:mmm…claro que me acuerdo

Freddie: Pues… mira…

Sam: Lo que pasó y está pasando..

Carly: YA DEJEN TANTO RODEO Y DIGAN QUE PASA!

Spencer: Chicos…creo que yo sobro aquí …así que mejor me voy

Sam: SERIA BUENA IDEA

Freddie: SI TENEMOS MUCHO DE QUE HABLAR

Carly: LOS TRES SOLOS! (Spencer abre la puerta sale y Carly la cierra bruscamente) AHORA QUE ME QUERIAN DECIR!

Sam: Ahora si lo que te queríamos decir es que…

Freddie: Déjame a mi Sam…-acercándose a Carly- QUE SAM Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS!

CARLY'S POV

Quedé petrificada… mis manos están heladas y me siento pálida empezando por la noticia y porque Freddie me lo gritó en la cara

Carly: y como paso todo esto

Sam: No lo se… el corazón simplemente te lo dice

Freddie: Y tu simplemente reaccionas y te das cuenta de que…

Carly: NO ME REFIERO A ESO!...lo que quiero decir es como se dieron cuenta de que se amaban uno al otro?

Freddie:-Tomando de la mano a Sam-siendo sinceros

Sam: Como lo estamos siendo contigo

Yo si quería que fueran sinceros…pero la sinceridad duele…y te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos… principalmente a mi, ya que empezaba a sentir algo de verdad por Freddie

Carly: Chicos me pueden dejar sola..necesito procesar esta noticia

(cuando Sam y Freddie salen Carly estalla en llanto)

Carly: POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA?

SAM'S POV

(Caminando hacia el lago cogidos de la mano)

Creo que Carly lo tomó bien…pero su voz sonaba temblorosa como si quisiera llorar… peo creo que fue sensación…no se me pareció que fueron celos pero… no,no,no lo creo, Carly nunca se fijaría en Freddie… Aunque sea tan tierno y lindo!

Freddie: No le sentiste la voz temblorosa a Carly? Como si quisiera llorar?

Sam: Pues estaba pensando en eso… será que le dolió saber lo de nosotros?

Freddie: No lo se pero…por qué no cambiamos de tema?

Sam: Bueno… mmm… de que quieres hablar?

Freddie: Pues me parece que debemos hablar de lo feliz que me hace tenerte tan cerca de mi

Sam: Pues me parece que debemos hablar de lo feliz que me hace tenerte para mi y poder golpearte cuando quiera! (le di un zape)

Freddie: auch! Pero ese no es el punto… hacia donde me llevas?

Sam: Al lago

Freddie: Y por qué?

Sam: Porque quiero pasar un momento romántico y a solas contigo en un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpa

Freddie: En una canoa?

Sam: Ese es mi punto

Freddie: Y lo entiendo a la perfección

Sam: Y entonces para que preguntas?

Freddie: Porque yo también tengo un plan

Sam: Bueno entonces… cual hacemos primero el tuyo o el mío?

Freddie: el tuyo

Sam: Pero… Cual es tu plan?

Freddie: Pues … es que te quería llevar a…

Sam: A donde?

Freddie: Sabes que va a ser una sorpresa muy especial como primer día de novios

Sam: Y por qué a mi y no a tus a otras novias?

Freddie: porque tu eres la novia mas especial y hermosa que he tenido

Sam: (sonrojada y casi sudando) bueno vamos hacia el lago siiiiiiii?

Freddie: Bueno si quieres cambiar de tema no importa

FREDDIE'S POV

Y nos fuimos caminando los dos hacia el lago cogidos de la mano…esto parecía un sueño… UN HERMOSO SUEÑO…

Sam: Ya llegamos al lago

Freddie: Y… la canoa?

Sam: Pues…estaba aquí hace un segundo, yo la vi con mis propios ojos

Me quedé mirándola fijamente a sus hermosos y azules ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro

Sam: Y tu que me vez?

Freddie: No lo sé

EN LA CASA DE CARLY

CARLY´S POV

No me puedo sacar de una maldita vez a Freddie de mi cabeza pensando en que podría estar haciendo con Sam ¡POR QUÉ JUSTO AHORA TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO! Se sintió raro cuando se acercaba a mi… creí que iba a hacer todo lo contrario a gritarme en la cara que se ennovio con mi mejor amiga

Carly:¡POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ!

(llega Spencer y la encuentra en un mar de lagrimas)

Spencer: Hola Carly, por qué estas llorando así?

Carly: Porque siento que empiezo a perder a alguien que comienzo a mas que querer mucho

Spencer: Quien? Griffin? Tu prometiste que no ibas a volver a salir con él y…

Carly: NO hablo de GRIFFIN!

Spencer: Entonces de que otro chico te enamoraste?

Carly: No te puedo decir, pero por ahora (Limpiándose la cara y levantándose del sofá) me voy a ir a buscarlo

Spencer: bueno me voy a casa de calceto… UN AMIGO QUE NO ME GRITA!

Carly: PUES ME PARECE BIEN QUE NO TE GRITE! IGUALMENTE A MI QUE ME IMPORTA! YO YA ME VOY!


	7. Enrealidad te duele esto PART 1

CAPITULO 5: ENREALIDAD TE DUELE ESTO!

GIBBY'S POV

Por qué tuve que besar a Carly, ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura ni yo la puedo ver de la pena que me da darle la cara después de besarla… Apropósito por qué no me han llamado Freddie, Sam ni… Bueno Carly es lógico que no me llame pero los otros? Yo los podría ayudar en algo de iCarly

(Suena el celular de Gibby)

Qué raro un mensaje de Carly…

_Gibby: necesito que nos veamos en el centro comercial para algo importante… aquí te digo lo que te tengo que decir, nos vemos en 15 minutos, _

_Carly._

¡SIIIIIIIIII! (saltando de alegría)Carly me volvió a hablar será que me quiere proponer algo? Mejor me voy ya…

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL

Carly: Hola Gibby (mirando a otra parte)

Gibby: Hola Carly como estas?

Carly: Pues bien, pero te tengo que decir algo importante

Gibby: Que es?

Carly: Pues quiero que me ayudes a algo…

Gibby: Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sam y a Freddie…

Carly: SAM ESTA CON FRDDIE! Freddie corre peligro… Sam lo puede matar… golpear ó asfixiar…

Carly: SI LO ASFIXIA PERO BESANDOLO

Gibby: QUE? BESARLO… DE QUE ME PERDÍ?

Carly: Créeme Gibby… de mucho

Gibby: bueno y cual es el plan?

Carly: Pues… oye puedes llamar a Guppy?

Gibby: Si esta afuera… GUPPY!

Guppy:- entra con una flor y se la da a Carly-HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Carly: gracias…

Gibby: Bueno ya… para que necesitas a mi hermanito?

Carly: Pues él es la carnada… yo me voy con Guppy al lago y si los encuentro me quedo con él y tu te vas al parque y si los encuentras me llamas y te lo mando

Gibby. BUENO!

EN EL LAGO

SAM'S POV

Al fin encontramos una canoa porque ya me estaba muriendo del cansancio y del frio… yo estaba remando pero al parecer no lo hacía muy bien porque Freddie puso sus manos sobre las mias y comenzamos a remar los 2…

Sam: Y te gusto mi plan?

Freddie: Pues mmm… la verdad

Sam: Que no te gusto?

Freddie: La verdad no

Sam: Y por qué

Freddie: Porque no hemos hecho lo que todos los novios hacen

Sam: Que comer?

Freddie: No… es algo que el dinero pueda comprar y a que ningún estomago puede llenar

Sam: no entiendo… de que me hablas?

Freddie: Pues…mmm…

Sam: mmm… que?

Freddie: Pues juntar nuestros labios románticamente

(En ese momento llega Carly con Guppy y los ve acercándose lentamente…petrificada… hasta que se besan lentamente…)

CARLY'S POV

¡QUEEE! No puede ser, como pueden estar haciendo eso si ellos se odian…no lo puedo creer… a Freddie de verdad le gusta Sam

Carly: -triste- Vámonos Guppy…creo que ellos necesitan estar solos

Guppy: Pero si ya los encontramos , no vas a llamar a Gibby?

(Guppy sale corriendo para saludar a Sam y a Freddie a pesar de su momento romántico y que Carly le haya dicho que no)

Guppy. Hola!

Carly: No Guppy! Que haces?

Sam: - nerviosa- y hoooola Guppy

Freddie: Que haces aquí?

Guppy: estaba acompañando a…

Carly: - Nerviosa- No solo estábamos… mmm… paseando por aquí y GUPPY los vio y los saludo

Freddie: Y por qué precisamente aquí y no en otro lugar?

Sam: Si y además por qué elegiste un lago para venir con un niño pequeño?

Carly: Pues porque mmm… él mmm… necesitaba de aire fresco y la ciudad está muy contaminada de carros y todo eso…

Sam: Pues yo ya…

(Suena el celular de Carly y es Gibby)

**LLAMADA…**

_Carly: Hola Gibby _

_Gibby: hola Carly ya los encontraste?_

_Carly: Pues…mmm… la verdad…_

_Gibby: Sabes que mejor voy al lago y nos encontramos …_

_Carly:NOOOOOOOO!_

_Gibby: Por qué no y por qué me gritas?_

_Carly: Pues… sabes que mejor nos vemos en mi casa a las 7 pm y hablamos allá si?_

_Gibby: ¡CLARO!_

_Carly: Porque te pones tan contento?_

_Gibby: Perdón, si, si, si nos vemos en tu casa a las 7 pm y… ya voy a recoger a Guppy_

_Carly: Bueno Gibby…adiós_

_Gibby: Adiós_

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA…**

Sam: Y de que hablamos?

(La mamá se Freddie llama)

**LLAMADA…**

_Freddie: - molesto- hola mamá _

_MDF: Hola mi Fredward olvidaste aplicarte tu loción hidratante para tu delicada piel…_

_Freddie: Pero, Mamá estoy en algo importante, me puedes dejar de molestar?_

_MDF: Freddie, tienes que venir a casa ahora mismo o vas a pescar una gripe_

_Freddie: Pero mamá…esta bien_

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA…**

Sam: Ya tienes que ir donde tu mamita?

Freddie: Si pero si quieres nos podemos ver mas tarde en los licuados locos

Sam: Claro adiós… oye como se despiden los novios?

Freddie: No lo se de pronto con un beso?

Carly: No se pensaran dar besos en mi cara

Sam : Bueno entonces vete asi no te molestamos ni nos damos besos en tu cara si no quieres

Carly:- Enojada- Bueno adiós…vámonos Guppy por lo visto aquí no nos quieren

Guppy: Bueno adiós

**Lo siento me voy a demorar un poco subiendo los capítulos últimamente no he estado en mi casa… y no me queda tiempo para subir mas… pero después del 19 subo mucho mas… pasa la emoción de istart a fan war y se acaba mi colegio! Pero les tengo un adelanto…**

**ENREALIDAD TE DUELE ESTO! PART 2**

**Sam: Bueno que tienes ce…**

**Carly: SI, SI ESTOY MUY CELOSA SE SUPONE QUE YO LE GUSTO A FREDDIE Y NO TU!**

**YO A TI SI TE CREO**

**Freddie: Sam… al fin te encuentro**

**Sam: TARADO! YO SABIA QUE A TI TE GUSTABA CARLY!**

**Carly: Pero yo pensé…**

**Freddie: USTED NO PENSO…**


	8. Enrealidad te duele esto PART 2

CAPITULO 5: ENREALIDAD TE DUELE ESTO! PART 2

FREDDIE'S POV

Freddie: Y en que estábamos?

Sam: Pues… creo que nos íbamos a despedir como las novio

Freddie: Si claro y bueno como nos vamos a despedir?

Sam: Claaarooo

Sam y yo no sabemos como despedirnos, si con un beso en la boca o con uno en la mejilla…

Sam: Mejor por qué no solo nos decimos adiós y mañana hablamos sobre nuestra despedida

Freddie. Si mi mamá debe estar desesperada

Sam: Bueno… si adiós… mandare besos a tu mamá de mi parte

Freddie: Enserio? Tu la odias

Sam: Si pero ahora que… bueno … ya sabes … es… es… ushh… es mi …mi suegra

Freddie: Esta bien adiós

Sam:- Suspirando- Adiós

EN LOS LICUADOS LOCOS

(Están Carly y Guppy sentados en una mesa esperando a Gibby)

Carly: Y… como te ha ido en la escuela?

Guppy: Bien

Carly: Y en tu casa?

Guppy: Bien

Carly: Con tu novia?

Guppy: Bien

Carly: Y escuche que Gibby terminó con Tasha

Guppy… sip es cierto

Y acaso tu sabes por qué?

Guppy: Si porque ahora le gus…

(En ese momento entra Gibby)

Gibby: GUPPY! Mamá dijo que teníamos que ir a la convención

Guppy: Oh… es cierto y Spencer nos va a llevar

Carly: Bueno creo que ya… esperen SPENCER los va a llevar?

Gibby: si

Carly: Bueno luego hablamos de eso

Gibby: Luego nos vemos Carly… adiós

Carly: Adiós Gibby… Adiós Guppy

Guppy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

CARLY'S POV

Spencer a una convención… Creí que no quería volver a ver a la mamá de Gibby..Bueno no importa… me voy a terminar mi licuado y luego…

Sam: Hola Carlangas!

Carly: -con tono de rabia mezclada con celos- AAA… hola Sam

Sam: Carls… Voy a ser directa contigo… se que tienes algo y…

Carly: SI…SI TENGO ALGO!

Sam : bueno que tengas ce…

Carly: SI , SI ESTOY MUY CELOSA SE SUPONE QUE YO LE GUSTO A FREDDIE Y NO TU!

Sam: Que? No te entiendo NADA!


	9. Yo a ti si te creo

CAPITULO 6: YO A TI SI TE CREO…

CARLY'S POV

Carly: Pues si ya te lo dije!

Sam: Pero por qué me dices esto hasta ahora?

Carly: Porque creí que era obvio…

Sam: Pues no lo era

Carly: Que no te acuerdas?

FLASHBACK…

Carly: -Con tono de coqueteo- y… Freddie estas saliendo con alguien?

Freddie: No pero…

Sam: Quien es la próxima desafortunada?

Carly: No , no es desafortunada –Se sienta en las piernas de Freddie- Es muy afortunada…

Sam: Bien ya me voy… mi mamá está saliendo con un chef y creo que me va a alimentar

Carly: Y bueno… - Se acerca a Freddie- Si no estas saliendo con nadie…

Spencer: Hola chicos!

Carly: -Con rabia- Hola Spencer

Freddie: Creo que ya me tengo que ir

Carly: No espera… yo te quería decir que…

( Freddie cierra la puerta)

Carly: Vez lo que haces!

Spencer: Yo que?

Carly: Ashh no importa

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Sam: Y?

Carly: Y no era obvio que quería pasar TIEMPO A SOLAS CON ÉL

Freddie: Tiempo a solas con quien?

Carly: Mmm … con Guppy!

Freddie: Y por qué querías pasar tiempo a solas con el hermanito de Gibby?

Carly: Porque necesitaba a un niño pequeño para una entrevista

Freddie: Y entrevista de…

Carly: Bueno ya no importa!

Sam: Y para que viniste no que tu mamá estaba preocupada?

Freddie: S pero le explique todo y no me dejo salir contigo

Sam: Y entonces?

Freddie: Y entonces vine aquí por ti para que hablemos con ella

Sam: Y Carly?

Freddie: pues la acompañamos a su apartamento

Carly: Bueno igualmente no me quería ir sola

Salimos de los licuados locos hacia el edificio… Sam al saberlo ya todo acapara a Freddie … casi que ni lo deja voltearme a mirar y mucho menos hablarme…

SAM'S POV

Ahora que se toda la verdad (y conociendo a Carly) se que va a buscar la manera de quedarse con el a solas y convencerlo de quien sabe que…

FREDDIE'S POV

Las chicas están enserio raras se miran como con odio y Sam está como tratando de alejarme de Carly… llegamos a el edificio Carly entró a su apartamento y Sam y yo entramos al mío…

MDF: Al fin llegan!

Freddie: hola mamá

Sam: Que pasa señora?

MDF: Pasa que sales con mi hijo

Sam: Y?

MDF: QUE PODRA SALIR HERIDO!

EN CASA DE CARLY

CARLY´S POV

Como pudo Sam hacerme esto! Nunca creí que me pudiera sentir así y…

Spencer: Hola Carly… Por qué cerraste la puerta tan duro?

Carly: Ya lo perdí

Spencer: PERO DIME A QUIEN!

Carly: A FREDDIE!

Spencer: A FREDDIE?

Carly: Si que no lo recuerdas?

Spencer: Como le hablabas, como te arreglabas cuando salías con él y como te sentabas en sus piernas… si, si lo recuerdo

Carly: Gracias!

Spencer: y por qué lo perdiste?

Carly: PORQUE EL ESTA SALIENDO CON SAM!

Gibby. Y la noticia se va regando!

Spencer: Hola Gibby… Ya nos vamos?

Gibby: Si mi mamá y Guppy están esperando abajo

Spencer: Carly no hay nada malo en que te deje sola por este fin de semana?

Carly: No… tengo muchas cosas que planear y pensar sola… Y además hoy hacemos iCarly así que no me sentiré tan sola

Carly: SPENCER!

Spencer : QUE?

Carly : HOY HACEMOS ICARLY!

Salgo corriendo y golpeo fuerte , como loca desesperada en la puerta de Freddie… les dije y nos preparamos para el show…

Freddie: En 5, 4, 3, 2…

Carly: Hola y bienvenidos al show

Sam: Si pero… antes de seguir queríamos anunciarles algo

Carly: NO LES VAYAN A CONTAR CHICOS!

Sam: Si les vamos a contar… Freddie y yo somos novios

Salí corriendo… No lo podía creer… no podía creer que le hayan contado a todos… Tomé aire y ente al estudio…

Sam : que paso?

Carly: Nada sigamos con el show…

Y ASI TRANSCURRIO TODO EL FIN DE SEMANA… yo indiferente a lo que hacían… tratando de no verlos y Sam presumiéndome a "su chico" sin importarle nada

AL FINALIZAR LA ESCUELA

FREDDIE´S POV

Las chicas estuvieron raras todo el fin de semana… Carly tratando de alejarse de Sam y de mi y Sam alejándome de Carly…

Carly: Hola Freddie… que milagro que no estás con Sam…

Freddie: Si es que…

Carly me agarró de la camisa y me acerco a ella… y ahora me está besando apasionadamente… llegan Sam y Spencer… Spencer gritó y Sam nos separó y ahora esta corriendo… Yo empujé a Carly y ahora estoy corriendo tras Sam…

Freddie: SAM!SAM!SAM!

Después de buscarla supe que está en el baño de mujeres… pero no me importa voy a entrar… tengo que hablar por ella…

Freddie: Sam… al fin te encuentro

Sam: TARADO! YO SABIA QUE A TI TE GUSTABA CARLY!

Freddie: No a ti me gustas…

Sam: YO YA NO TE CRE…

Freddie: SAM! MIRAME A LOS OJOS!

Sam: para que?

Freddie: Para que veas que yo si te amo a ti de verdad

Sam: Bueno

Freddie: Y?

Sam: Quieres una respuesta?

Freddie: Sip…

Sam: pues yo… ( voltea a mirar y ve a un montón de niñas mirándolos)Deberíamos slir de aquí para hablar mas tranquilamente…

Freddie: Si vamos

SALIMOS

Sam: Pues yo confió en ti así que te creo

Freddie: que bueno

Nos abrazamos pero Carly llego…

Sam: y USTED que hace aquí?

Carly: mmm… yo vine a…

Freddie: A QUE HABLE YA!

Carly: Porque me tratan así?

Freddie: Carly era cierto que antes usted me gustaba

Carly: pero el beso…

Freddie: solo me deje llevar

Carly: pero yo pensé…

Freddie: USTED NO PENSO…si no, me hovera correspondido… pero debe entender que yo no la iba a esperar toda la vida

Carly: pero yo pensé que me querías de verdad

Freddie: En un punto llegue a hacerlo pero al ver que no me correspondías decidí darme por vencido y prestarle atención a Sam

Carly: Bueno… tu sabes lo que los celos pueden hacer


End file.
